


Naughty Drabbles

by Warbond (callmecirce)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/Warbond
Summary: A collection of naughty drabbles written in response to prompts on Tumblr.





	1. Marinette, Adrien & Nino; Menage a Trois

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a naughty drabble, please see the list on Tumblr, and send us an ask!  
> https://youcancallmecirce.tumblr.com/post/162985046705/warbond-is-taking-sin-prompts

“But Nino is _right there_ ,” Marinette whispered breathily as Adrien nipped at her jawline.

“So?” Adrien whispered back between kisses. “We can be quiet.” 

He sucked gently on her earlobe and pushed a hand under her comfortable, threadbare t-shirt to palm the soft globe of her breast, pinching the hardening bud of her nipple between two fingers. Marinette arched against him and gasped before slapping a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide in the dim light streaming in from the small room’s only window.

Adrien smiled against her neck, still peppering her skin with kisses. “Well, _I_ can be quiet,” he murmured.

Marinette’s fingers dug into Adrien’s arm as he continued his dual assault, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to push him away, despite the obvious danger of his best friend lying on the floor at the foot of the bed. “What if he gets up and sees us?”

Adrien moaned softly against her collarbone. “That would be hot. I bet he’d jerk off while watching me fuck you.” He dragged his teeth over her sensitive skin, drawing another moan from her. He followed the same line with his tongue, ending with a gentle bite where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped again but didn’t bother to cover her mouth this time.

“God,” she whispered. “Okay, that would be kind of hot.” 

Adrien smiled.

He lifted himself up slightly and caught her mouth with his, reluctantly moving his hand away from her perfect breast. He trailed his fingers down her stomach, pausing only to untie the drawstring of her thin cotton shorts before digging his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties. He cupped the warmth of her mound and teased her slit with his middle finger, grunting at the moisture he found there. He broke their kiss and asked, “Kind of hot?” Marinette only breathed heavily and spread her legs further apart.

Adrien dragged her wetness up to her clit and drew lazy circles around it, watching Marinette’s face as her eyes closed. She clutched at his arms and whimpered softly. “What if…” Adrien started as he dipped his finger lower once more. “What if we asked him to join us?” Marinette’s breath caught. He pressed his finger against her entrance at the same time, sliding it into her up to the first knuckle. Marinette groaned shamelessly and bucked against his hand. “Yes,” she breathed out. 

His eyed widening in surprise, Adrien froze. “Yes? As in…?”

She nodded up at him. “Mmm, you and Nino both fucking me? _That_ would be super hot.”

“God I love you,” Adrien managed before kissing her again. Their tongues intertwined as he pumped his finger into her. She grabbed his wrist in both hands and gyrated her hips against him, the slick sounds growing louder as her juices flowed and she bucked against him harder, grinding her clit into his palm. As her tempo increased he pulled away from her. 

“Are you ready?”

She cocked her head at him quizzically. “Ready for–wait. Now?” She whispered in alarm.

“Hey, Nino?” Adrien whispered to the foot of the bed. It sounded incredibly loud, comparatively.

“Ohmygod,” she whispered, “I can’t believe you’re doing this. Are you serious?” She squeezed his wrist tighter and she could hear her pulse throbbing in her eardrums.

“Nino,” Adrien said, more insistently. Marinette’s hips began gyrating against Adrien’s hand again. He glanced down at her and smiled wickedly.

There was a pause. “Yeah?” Nino’s voice sounded small.

“Remember what we were talking about earlier?” Adrien’s voice was thick with desire. He maneuvered himself to his knees next to Marinette while keeping his hand in place. She could see his thick erection outlined by the thin fabric of his underwear.

Another pause. “Yeah,” Nino said, unsure.

“Well, I wasn’t joking.”

“Oh, fuck,” Marinette whispered, fighting for more friction against Adrien’s hand.

Nino’s head poked up over the end of the bed. “Really?”

“Yeah. Get up here. I think I’m going to need some help.”

Marinette watched as Nino stood, his shirtless body barely visible in the darkness. She panted as he crawled onto the bed. 

“What do you want me to do?” Nino whispered, looking at Adrien. Marinette gasped as Adrien removed his finger and unceremoniously pulled her shorts and panties down in one quick motion. He began pulling off his own boxer-briefs. Nino looked at exposed woman splayed out before him and gulped audibly.

“Suck on her clit,” Adrien ordered as he threw a leg over Marinette’s heaving chest, his cock swaying gently in front of her parted lips. He pushed his fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head. Her pupils were completely dilated as she looked up at him, already licking her lips for what she knew must be next. Adrien gave her a questioning look, to which she quickly nodded the affirmative. Reassured, he smiled.

Marinette felt Nino’s hands snake under her thighs and come to a rest on her hips. She could feel herself getting wetter as she readjusted her legs over his shoulders. She shuddered as his warm breath caressed her lower lips. She was so close she could hardly stand it. Her body moved of its own accord, her hips undulating against the hands holding her in place, her breath coming in ragged gasps as the enormity of what was about to take place washed over her. She felt the sudden desire to be used and filled, to touch and taste and feel these two men inside of her.

Marinette opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, waiting to accept the cock poised in front of her. Adrien leaned forward slightly, resting the swollen head of his length against her warm, wet tongue. He braced himself against the headboard with his free hand and slowly thrust his hips forward, watching himself disappear past Marinette’s lips. As the head slipped into her mouth Marinette began to moan. No sooner had she started moaning when she felt Nino’s mouth cover her exposed sex. Lights blossomed in her vision as Nino pulled his tongue through her folds and swirled it around her clit, causing her muscles to clench involuntarily.

She ran her tongue over Adrien’s length as he pressed himself forward. Her jaw was open as wide as it could go, but she could still feel her back teeth scraping against him. Instead of hurting him, however, he seemed to relish the feeling, because he groaned and tilted his head back, only looking down again once his cock pressed against the back of Marinette’s throat. Looking into his eyes like that, feeling his cock surge, Marinette somehow felt very powerful and in control, despite the evidence to the contrary. She sucked against him gently as he pulled himself out of her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her lips passing over each and every vein, moaning at the way his cock jerked and swelled as she ran her tongue on the underside.

Marinette’s breath caught as she felt herself cresting the wave of her climax. Her abs clenched, curling her body in on itself and pushing the engorged cock to the back of her throat as her orgasm slammed into her. Her head began to swim as she suffocated herself on Adrien’s cock while Nino continued to lap at her clit until it seemed that his tongue was the only thing in the world that existed. The brazen reality of the situation fueled her filthy thoughts and prolonged her pleasure even further. Long moments later she finally fell back to the pillow, gasping for breath, her body still wracked with spasms as aftershocks coursed through her every few seconds.

She felt incredibly tired and completely sated. Her eyes were half-closed as Nino peaked around from behind Adrien.

“How was it?” Adrien smirked from above her. All she could do was nod.

Adrien idly ran a finger down the length of his cock. “So…” he glanced at Nino and then back to Marinette. “What’s next?”

Marinette’s imagination sparked as delightfully sinful images flitted through her mind. 

She smiled devilishly at both of them. “Everything.”


	2. MariChat, whipped cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finds Marinette making whipped cream, and she offers him a taste.
> 
> This was his answer to my request, for MariChat and whipped cream.

“Cute dress.”

 

Marinette shrieked and turned quickly to face the voice, brandishing a mixer attachment as though it were a weapon, her summer dress swirling around her knees. The tension left her body and her surprise gave way to recognition as she identified her unexpected visitor. She cocked back her arm, ready to throw the whisk. “You mangy cat! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

 

Chat Noir folded his arms and leaned against the doorway casually, crossing one leg over the other in the process. “Sorry,” he said, a Cheshire grin splitting his face.

 

Marinette groaned in frustration and turned back to the counter to plop the attachment in the bowl. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough to be curious,” he shrugged, still smiling.

 

Marinette leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, mirroring Chat’s stance. “You know what they say about curiosity and cats.”

 

Chat chuckled and walked towards her. “All too well. But ‘they’ seem to conveniently forget how the rest of that saying goes.” He looked at the bowl behind her and his brow furrowed. “What are you making?”

 

She grabbed the bowl and presented it to him. “Whipped cream. Want some?”

 

He looked at the bowl then to Marinette, cocking an eyebrow. “Whipped, eh? Sounds kinky.” Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes. Chat bent forward to examine the contents of the bowl more closely. “What does it taste like?”

 

She never ceased to be amazed by his lack of culinary experience, but there were only so many times a person could ask “You’ve never had…!?” before it got old, so she let the question go without comment. “Just try some.”

 

Chat moved his face closer to the proffered bowl, sniffing carefully. A grin spread across Marinette’s features milliseconds before she quickly pressed the bowl towards Chat’s face. He reacted swiftly, recoiling away from the bowl, but he wasn’t fast enough to escape the dollop of cream sticking out to a perfect point from his nose. He crossed his eyes and blinked at it dumbly, throwing Marinette into a fit of giggling.

 

She placed the bowl back on the counter before swiping the bit of whipped cream off of Chat’s nose with her forefinger, still giggling. Before she could reach for the towel hanging from the oven handle, Chat’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist firmly.

 

“Hey--!”

 

“Well, you said I should try some,” he purred, his penetrating green eyes locked on hers. Transfixed, she mutely allowed him to guide her hand to his mouth, her delicate forefinger extended. Marinette’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth and sucked the whipped cream off of her finger. It was over in a split second, but it made her heart pound in her chest.

 

“Mmm,” he said slowly. “That * ** **is**** * good. May I have some more?” He released her wrist and, in a daze, she reached again for the bowl on the counter. She scooped up another dollop and presented her finger to him. He held her wrist in one gloved hand and ran the other down her forearm as he dipped his head to her finger. Again he held her gaze as he pulled her whole finger into his mouth.

 

Marinette’s lips parted on a sigh as her finger was engulfed in his warm mouth. She reflexively grabbed a fistful of her summer dress as his tongue laved her skin. She watched in rapt attention as his lips closed around her digit and his tongue flicked against the tip. Chat moaned in appreciation, the vibrations eliciting a whimper from her. He pulled her finger out of his mouth slowly and released her arm, licking his lips.

 

She leaned heavily against the counter, suddenly feeling over warm and weak in the knees. Chat placed his hands on her hips and pulled himself close to her, trapping her against the counter. His eyes roamed her face and zeroed in on her lips.

 

“Chat?” she breathed, biting her lower lip nervously.

 

He wrapped one arm around the small of her back and palmed her cheek with the other, then ducked his head to hers. Electricity danced across their lips as they made contact for the briefest of moments before Chat pulled away, searching her gaze. Marinette started at him uncertainly for a moment, then grabbed the material of his suit and pulled him back to her forcefully. Frantically their mouths collided as their hands roamed each other’s bodies. He groaned when she pushed her tongue into his mouth and she sighed when he nibbled at her lip. His hands found their way to her bottom, where he squeezed the soft globes before picking her up and placing her on the counter, sending empty measuring cups clattering.

 

Marinette wrapped her legs around Chat and pulled him closer, her light dress riding up her thighs. She inhaled sharply and moaned as his body made contact with her cloth covered mound. She dug her heels into his backside and urged him closer still, running her hands through his hair. They continued for long minutes, their breathing becoming heavier, their moans louder.

 

“Dieu. Chat. More,” Marinette panted as he trailed kisses down her neck. He paused and looked at her.

  
“More?”

 

She blushed hotly, but nodded. “Yes. Please,” she groaned, punctuating her request by grinding herself against him.

 

He kissed her again. “What about your parents?”

 

“They’re at the market. They won’t be back for hours.”

 

Chat grinned at her with a gleam in his eyes. “As you wish, Princess.” He kissed his way down her body, palming her breasts and nibbling at them through the material of her dress. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pushed his hands up her thighs, under her dress. Marinette spread her legs lasciviously and propped her feet on Chat’s shoulders, bracing her hands against the counter to scoot herself closer to the edge.

 

Chat wasted no time lifting her dress and kissing her inner thighs, his eyes constantly straying back to the lacy cotton of her underwear and the obvious signs of her arousal. He inhaled deeply through his nose and traced the back of his finger along her damp panties. “Mon Dieu, Marinette. You are so hot.”

 

Marinette’s eyes fluttered and she moaned at the contact. She ran a hand through his hair and pulled against the back of his head, urging him closer. “Chat, please. I need you.”

 

Chat pressed forward and lapped a broad stroke along her barely visible cleft. Marinette’s hand clenched into a fist in his hair. “God, yes. More.”

 

He spent long minutes enjoying the sounds of her pleasure as he pressed his tongue into her through her underwear, holding her hips still as she tried to gyrate against him.

 

“Chat,” she whimpered, pulling on his hair. He finally grabbed her now soaked panties and pulled them to the side, pausing for a moment to drink in the sight her. He repeated his earlier technique against her bare flesh, pulling his tongue through her slick folds in one broad stroke. Marinette shuddered above him. “Fuck,” she breathed.

 

Chat moaned and tasted her again, plunging his tongue into her entrance, lapping up her essence. He kissed and sucked at every bit of her exposed skin, reveling in the way he was making her squirm and whimper. He finally planted his lips around the engorged bud of her clit and created a vacuum before gently pressing his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her to tense up. He traced a circle against the swollen nub with the flat of his tongue, creating as little friction as possible.

 

Even that small amount of contact had Marinette panting heavily, her body curling in on itself as her muscles tensed. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes squeezed shut, strangled cries echoing loudly through the kitchen. Chat watched in rapt attention, moaning as he sucked. Both of Marinette’s hands were fisted in Chat’s hair, jamming his face between her legs. Her whole body shook as she came, Chat’s tongue never ceasing its slow circles. Finally she slumped bonelessly against the counter, nearly upending the forgotten bowl of whipped cream.

 

She took a shuddering breath and released it with a satisfied sigh. Chat swiped at her again with his tongue, causing her to jump and push him away. Grinning, he stood and wiped as his mouth with the back of his hand. He pulled her to a sitting position on the counter and kissed her sweetly. She felt a thrill course through her as she tasted herself on his lips. She put a hand on his shoulder and rested her forehead against his chest.

 

“Wow,” she said, still catching her breath. Looking down, she could see the evidence of Chat’s unsated arousal pressing impressively against his suit. She reached down and caressed its length, causing Chat to groan. "Maybe we can figure out how I can return the favor?”

 

Chat tensed suddenly and cocked his head, then closed his eyes. “Merde.”

 

Marinette looked up at him, concerned. “What is it?” She strained her ears, listening intently for anything out of place in the quiet house.

 

Her eyes widened as she heard the front door being unlocked, followed by the latch turning and the door swinging open.

 

“Marinette, we’re home!”

 

“Merde,” Marinette agreed.


	3. LadyNoir, Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get caught in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:  
> "How about shower sex for Lady Noir? Mostly I'd like to see how he would work that prompt with that pairing."

Landing with a soft thud, Chat Noir turned to survey the cityscape as he caught his breath. Dark clouds roiled oppressively overhead, casting a gray pallor over the normally vibrant city. He was surprised that the clouds hadn’t cleared, assuming that they were influenced by the recent akuma attack. A soft grunt pulled him from his thoughts.

 

Ladybug stood, breathing heavily. She glanced at the sky briefly before settling her gaze on her partner. Looking at him, her face broke into a grin. “That was amazing! ****You**** were amazing!”

 

Chat laughed, running a gloved hand through his sweaty hair. Black leather in summer wasn’t the best idea, though it ****was**** surprisingly breathable. “Me? If you hadn’t tripped him I would have been done for!”

 

Adrenaline still coursed through his body. He never felt more alive than after narrowly escaping the clutches of death. And to do it next to somebody he trusted so completely was an indescribable rush. To know that they were doing real, palpable good for the people of Paris was just icing on the cake. But he still felt pent up, his energy needing a release somewhere. He bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to be moving again.

 

Ladybug barked a laugh and put her hands on her head in disbelief, walking towards him. “Chat,” she said, still smiling. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes seriously. “You ****threw**** a car at him. A ****car****.”

 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You think they’ll start calling me Lion Noir?”

 

Suddenly her arms were around his neck, squeezing him into a hug. Reflexively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and, on a whim, hoisted her into the air. Happy to be moving again, they both laughed as he spun her around.

 

They slowed to a stop and Ladybug pulled herself back to look at him, her arms draped over his shoulders, and then she was kissing him.  It was far from the first time, but it still left Chat with a sense of wonder, that his Lady finally returned his feelings.  He smiled into the kiss, and deepened it.

 

Chat’s pent up energy found its release in Ladybug. Their mouths and hands explored each other restlessly. He quickly dismissed the idea of laying her down on the graveled rooftop, and settled instead for the wall of a combined chimney stack, pressing her into the warm bricks. He squeezed and caressed her thighs, her hips, her ass. Her hands played in his hair and danced over his shoulders and back. Their tongues warred in each other’s mouths, advancing, intertwining, and retreating around and between their combined moans and sighs.

 

Sweat beaded as the heat between them threatened to consume them both. Then a shock of ice pierced through Chat’s mop of hair, causing him to gasp and look up. Ladybug followed suit in time to allow a fat drop of rain to impact her flushed cheek. They looked at each other, coming to the same resigned conclusion.

 

The bottom dropped out of the clouds that had been creeping heavily through the sky.

 

Ladybug and Chat ducked their heads together as a heavy curtain of gray fell over them. They gasped as water ran down their backs, and they laughed at each other’s reactions. The initial deluge relented into a steady downpour and their fits of laughter relented with it, Ladybug relaxing against the wall and Chat supporting her lower back. Thoroughly soaked, Chat examined the woman still wrapped around his waist, his eyes roaming her body appreciatively. Ladybug seemed content to brush a clumped strand of hair from Chat’s eyes, letting him take his time.

  
Chat’s gaze fell to the steady rise and fall of Ladybug’s chest, to the round globes of her breasts, and to her nipples straining against the wet fabric of her suit. Ladybug followed his gaze and watched as Chat lowered his head to her chest, her breathing increasing rapidly. Chat tentatively kissed at the stiff peak, relishing Ladybug’s groan, then enveloped as much of her breast as he could. His tongue flicked back and forth over her nipple and she pressed herself into him, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder. Chat sucked and nipped at her gently with his teeth, not satisfied until she was grinding herself against him. As he worked on one nipple with his mouth, he thumbed the other, pausing only to look into Ladybug’s lidded eyes before switching to the other side.

 

Ladybug groaned in frustration, still fighting for more friction against Chat’s body.

 

“What is it, my Lady?” Chat asked in between gentle bites.

 

“These suits are in the way,” she said, her voice husky.

 

Chat ran a finger over her costume, the claw catching at the fabric. “I could fix that.”

 

“Dieu, Chat.  Yes, do it.”

 

Chat pushed at her thigh until she understood and unwrapped herself from him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply before placing his hands on her hips and turning her away from him. She braced herself against the wall as Chat pulled against her hips, grinding his hardness into her. His hands wandered the front of her body and he nuzzled her neck, nibbling and suckling the sensitive flesh there. He pushed a hand down her stomach, reaching between her legs. Ladybug moaned and gyrated against him as his fingers found her clit.

 

“Hold still,” he growled. Ladybug presented herself to him, lifting up to her tip-toes and kicking her heels out, arching her back. Chat grunted appreciatively before he knelt and pinched her suit away from her skin, and carefully dragged a clawed finger along the fabric, ripping a small tear.

 

"This is crazy."  Her breath caught.  "Tikki is going to kill me."

 

"Do you care?"  She shook her head.  He dug two fingers into the hole and widened it, his fingers brushing her skin.  He removed his hands to survey his work. He was unsurprised and more than a little turned on by her complete lack of underwear. After all, he knew that he wore nothing under his own suit; why would she?

 

Ladybug looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. “I hope you’re not just going to look.”

 

Chat’s attention snapped up from Ladybug’s upraised ass, rain dripping from his nose. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he muttered. “But,” he continued, placing one hand on each of her cheeks, “I just have to taste you first.” He ran the flat of his tongue through her cleft from bottom to top, leaving Ladybug gasping.

 

“God you taste good,” he said, lapping at her again.

 

“Merde, Chat.  Just fuck me already.”

 

He groaned, hastily tugging a claw through the seam of his own suit, fighting to free himself and cursing the fact that his zipper didn't go down far enough. Once the breach was made he bent forward awkwardly, aligning his uncooperatively hard cock with the small hole. Standing upright again, and--more importantly--sufficiently freed from the confines of his suit, he positioned himself behind Ladybug. He grabbed her hip with one hand and guided himself between her legs with the other. He let out a groan as the head of his cock came into contact with the warm wetness of her slit. He guided the head through her slick folds and pressed himself into her.

 

Any other time he would have slowed down, enjoyed the moment. As it was, his hands were shaking. He had never felt this desperate level of pure need before. He felt as though he were going to explode. He tried to ease himself into her, in case she wasn’t ready, but his hips jerked forward of their own accord and he found himself buried to the hilt into her fist-tight grip. Ladybug released a guttural moan into the white noise of the rain storm as her knees started shaking, her muscles spasming around his cock. Chat nearly doubled over with the pleasure, nearly spilled himself inside of her with the overwhelming sensations. He could still hardly believe this was happening.

 

He pulled himself out of her slowly, feeling her muscles continue to flex around his length. He couldn’t hold on, couldn’t stop himself. Didn’t want to stop himself. He slammed into her again, his fingers digging into her hips, his own moans rising and falling with his efforts as he found a rhythm. Their bodies slapped together wetly as his hips impacted with her ass.

 

“Fuck, Ladybug, I don’t know how much longer I can do this. It’s too much. ****You’re**** too much.”

 

Ladybug dropped a hand from the wall and pressed it between her legs. “Mmm, yes,” she hissed, “fuck me. Just like that. Keep going.”

 

Chat maintained his rhythm as best he could, hoping that focusing on that would prevent the encounter from ending too soon. It didn’t help.

  
“My Lady, I’m going to come,” he warned.

 

Ladybug let out an unintelligible cry.

 

“Where do you want me to…?”

  
“Just keep fucking me,” she instructed hastily, her hand pumping furiously between her legs.

 

“Dieu. Fuck. Oh, fffuu--“ Chat’s voice caught in his throat as his whole body seemed to clench in an electric sensation that traveled up and down his spine. He could feel his cock jerking inside of her, inside of his partner. He gripped her hips tighter and pushed himself deeper into her.

 

Ladybug’s body jerked and a strangled cry escaped her throat, her hand continuing its rapid strumming until finally her knees gave out and she started to sink to the rooftop. Chat wrapped an arm around her body and guided her down, maneuvering to cradle her head with his arm. Breathing heavily, he settled in next to her and waited as her body gave a few final shivers. Her closed eyes flinched as rain impacted against her face. Chat tried briefly to shield her from the offending drops, first with his free hand and then with his head, but it was no use.

 

Ladybug took a deep breath and then let it out in a long contented sigh. “We should have done that a long time ago.”

 

“Hey,” he replied, “I tried to tell you that we’d be--“ he paused suddenly, torn between making a pun and not wanting to spoil the moment. Thankfully, Ladybug saved him from having to decide. She began to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Ladybug squinted up at him, blinking against the rain drops. “I was just thinking that I needed a shower, but…” she gestured vaguely to the rain.

 

Chat just smiled and rolled his eyes, then kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all just assume that LB is on the pill for medical reasons--mmkay?


End file.
